The present invention relates to an improved fish cleaning machine which includes a spear-like fish cleaning device adapted to be introduced into the belly of the fish through a cut in the throat portion of the fish (the so called throat cut) and along the inside of the belly wall.
In prior art fish cleaning machines, elements are provided to stretch the alimenatry canal of the fish so that it is torn to rupture, but it is never certain where the point of rupture will be and it is consequently a risk that the contents of the alimentary canal at such rupture will flow out and cause infection.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fish cleaning machine which can operate such that the lower end of the alimentary canal of the fish may be separated from the belly wall just adjacent the anus and so as to prevent damaging of the gastric contents during the cleaning operation, as well as to prevent infection of the fish meat and the fish viscera.